The Shadow Man
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: It all worked out perfectly. The children were safe, the Summoning Key was brought to The House, and that bloody machine had been destroyed once and for all. Thing is, Doctor Monty's life as an overseer of many things would not stop at the end of Richtofen's mission, especially when he tried to catch up on some well deserved rest, promising to return to The House one day...
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye For Now

**Author's Note: So I was just looking through some files and the anticipation had been starting to kill me for the part few days.**

 **I wanted to post this but I wasn't sure when. This was something that had been written a couple months ago, but I was somewhat hesitant to put it out there due to other projects in progress, schooling, the name of the main protagonist, et cetera.**

 **With this being said, I will place this disclaimer here and now.**

 **Doctor Monty is NOT to be confused with the creator of RWBY, Monty Oum.**

 **I was honestly dumbfounded when as a "new" RWBY fan, only getting into the series a few months ago, I had found out the terrible fate that had been met with Monty Oum a couple years ago. May that man continue to _Rest In Peace._**

 **Thank you to everyone who decided to click on this crossover. I hope the content I am to deliver in the future extends out to your enjoyment!**

 **Throughout the months, while working on other things, I will try my best to carefully map out this story's plot as best as I can.**

 **~Buffalo.**

* * *

 _"You think you will kill me now…?"_

 _…_

 _"RAGH!"_

It was cold. It was dark. Nikolai fought well but in the end, the yearning of his memories consumed him in anger. In his last breath, he fought for Stalingrad. In his last breath, he was confronted with himself for rugged reconsolidation on his past but now he was free…

It was strange. Where could he have been? His battle scarred body had been abandoned in Stalingrad in trade for his soul to go free. The light that transcended his soul only left the wandering ghost of the drunk Russian to stand in anger, loathing on his defeat, his wife, and a thirst for vodka…but all of that disappeared in a flash. As if he had been reset, his soul was given new life in the body of a child.

Confused at first, as if those old scars of his life still clung onto the reincarnated Nikolai, he stared at himself. His hands were no longer big and burly, and his body was a prime example of what it felt like to feel clean. Soon, the child looked up from himself and saw the man that had exerted his merciful will onto him. Before giving a stern and firm nod, the man in green walked off into the shadows.

Alone and confused, Nikolai walked forward, staring at all of the '935' marked machinery set up. The slow steps up the stairs was an absolutely frightening endeavour. The blinding sun stretched its light passed the basement door as it was pulled open. Nikolai adjusted quickly, slowly trudging with every step as the warmth of the sun continued to char away the negative emotions he once possessed.

Taking a mental note of the rooms he was exploring, he admired the simple sight of a house that had not been torn apart in fire and destruction. Everything that was there, be it a piano, fireplace, cabinets, or bookshelf, remained safely in place with no real danger soon about to come forth.

He continued exploring until finally…finally, he was no longer alone. A dog, a girl, and three other boys, playing with small dolls put them down, acknowledging and welcoming Nikolai into the room.

Without hesitation, he slowly closed the door behind him and sat himself down to meet the other children.

"Hello Nikolai." The girl greeted him with a warm smile. "Welcome home."

* * *

 _"Ah…my work here is done…"_

 _"Yes. Thank you Doctor Monty. I will be absolutely sure to care for the children. The dark days of my work at Group 935 are finally behind me."_

 _"Yes, yes, they're finally free. It's been so good working with you Maxxy boy but I am in dire need of a vacation. I'm going to need to say one last goodbye before heading off."_

 _"You're not going to stay? But what about-?"_

 _"Oh no, I will be coming back, but I just need to make sure I get enough rest before I have to continue my omnipresent role in the universe...or should I say all the other universes and dimensions…you'll be fine Maxis. The key is locked away safely and now you can take care of two of the same people along with your daughter, Samantha. Now…if you will excuse me…"_

* * *

Okay. Uh…hello? Do I have your attention? Are you all still here or do you absolutely hate how this started?

AHEM…

Alright…I'll probably do this from time to time, but from here on out, unless if absolutely necessary, I'll do my best to guide you through this. First person narration and all…

I suppose the only reason you are here is because of me, Doctor Monty. You probably know everything…eh…most things about me. You probably know that I was the one dropping off the magic boxes, chalk drawings, perk drinks, gumball machines, et cetera, et fucking cetera, oh let's just get on with it…

I don't think I need to recap what went on with the Summoning Key along with Richtofen and _friends_ , using that term bluntly. Yatta, yatta, yatta, that's all done now. They're all safe in The House.

Just in case anything went wrong, Maxis trusted that the Summoning Key was to be locked up, by yours truly of course. I couldn't just leave the 'most powerful artifact in this or any other dimension' just lying on the fucking table! Imagine how bad it would have been if I did!

So assuming that you are still sitting there, whether it'd be on a mobile or electronic device, I want to tell you all a fucking story! Whoopee! What? You want to hear the time when I made an app? That's for another time good friends.

Let's start…you with me? Countdown. Five, four, three, two, one.

So once upon a FUCKING time, I was just enjoying my own vacation. Now you're probably asking, _'Monty, where on Earth would you go for an ideal vacation?'_ Well hold on my son, for I will tell you. Hint, NOT PLANET EARTH.

There was another world, an alternate reality.

I decided to call this place Remnant. Sounds quirky doesn't it? GOOD! That's because it is! I didn't know what else to really call it. 'Earth' was already taken and I needed something else as a placeholder for another world rather than 'Earth 2.0'. Shit…I'm rambling again aren't I?

Okayokayokay, I'LL GET ON WITH IT!

So my vacation basically involved me sitting in a chair like a lazy ass, enjoying a nice warm fire while letting time pass by. Tick tock. I didn't really go out to speak to people, since I honestly still needed a break from that one too. It was a good thing the house I stayed in was far, FAR away from any nearby civilization.

So here's where things start to get tricky…

One day when it was snowing, and when the winter season had come to pass, I stared out my window and low and behold, there's a girl sitting outside my house under the tree. And get this! This woman, I assume she has some degree of intelligence, she's wearing a blue monumental robe of some kind and she has her hair done up in a bun. When I looked at her, I thought three things:

One.

SHE IS A FUCKING IDIOT WHO WANTS TO FREEZE TO DEATH.

Two.

If I didn't know any better, she and Takeo could have had a field day. This state of meditation and serenity really reminded me of that Samurai warrior.

And three…oh boy…

I wanted a piece. You know, even with my vacation and relaxation time, I still think about all those things I have done in my time. Do you have ANY IDEA how much shit over the years I had to keep track of? I just wanted to be that woman. I just wanted the opportunity to just lay back in connection to something that isn't nothing.

I wanted to know why she was there so what did I do…? I basically asked why she was there and all she said was, "My name is Winter, I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

…What? What the hell did that even mean? Fuck it…I fell asleep again before I could even continue fathoming on a question. When I opened my eyes again, it was nice and warm. The woman was still alive and there was someone else joining the party, another woman who seemed to have a relishing smile while holding a basket.

The term to describe _that_ woman? Uh…'Flowery'? Let's just stick to 'Flowery.' It matched the season at that particular time anyway.

So the same thing happens again, I ask who she is and she simply responds, "My name is Spring, I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sisters."

I guess the two were related…bugger if I could know at the time. They looked nothing like each other. This is the part where I step outside and I was kind of giving them the stink eye, you know, the kind that would tell anyone to 'get the fuck out of here and leave.'

Instead she just skips along, all cheerful and all happy, and she takes out what's in her basket and places the seeds in the old garden behind my house! OH SHIT! I forgot about my garden all that time vacationing! Bollocks…

I was probably standing there for hours watching her work. I could have simply snapped my finger and I could have had my garden back but I just wanted to see for myself what she would do. By the time her laboring is complete, THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! So there's Winter and Spring…who was this purple one?

"My name is Summer, I am on a journey, and I am waiting for my sister."

DEJA FUCKING VU!

"Of course you are…" I basically said it in the grumpiest way possible. Their smiles didn't let up though. Eventually those smiles seemed to turn into laughter.

They were laughing at me. I think my insistence of staying indoors is what was making them laugh. So they wanted to play games? I gave 'em one! Or did they give me one? Summer was really getting on my fucking nerves…I couldn't exactly be mad. At least these guys were giving me something I haven't felt in a while, and that was some good ol' appreciation. The last time I was given any sort of appreciation for anything was when I entrusted the children to Maxis.

While I was having fun with the three girls, watching the scenery around me, playing a little game called 'tag', et cetera, et cetera, I actually started to really miss those four bastards. I couldn't exactly poof them there at that specific time, that's not how it works. Even if it did work like that, I probably would have been breaking apart the linear time and space that was giving Remnant life.

If Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, or Richtofen teleported into this world, it'd be fucking chaos. I'm the only one able to travel to Remnant without shifting time or causing paradoxes. It _is_ my job after all, to make sure every single dimension is in place.

Now where was I before I was giving you a ramble again? I was playing with Spring, Summer, and Winter? Yeah, that's it.

So after I was done just going along with it pretending like I was having a great time, which I honestly was to be fair, they continued to push the boundaries beyond my expectations. I hadn't expected it but somehow, they miracled a full course feast in front of me. Vegetables, some meat, stew. They wanted me to eat it with them. Awkward pauses aside, I had to admit something to them while they were adjusting the table.

"…Uh…I actually never ate anything before…"

Not that I didn't know how to eat it's just that since I was pretty much everywhere all the time, I never really had the need to eat anything before. All these girls did was giggle and laugh. I hate this part…Winter just puts a napkin over my beloved red scarf and I sit down to take a bite of the ham with the fork I was using.

I told them, "It was good."

I'm not going to lie, I never ate anything better in my life before and any time beyond that feast would basically have me trying to recreate that recipe. These guys pulled off some serious labor.

So this is where things begin to conclude…the last of the sisters came. She seemed to remind me of the autumn season and I knew what she was going to say.

"Let me guess. Your name is Fall and you're here so you can meet your sisters."

"Yes sir. That is exactly who I am and that is exactly why I am here. Who are you?"

Shit…I wasn't sure if I could trust them with my name yet. I decided to just keep stalling.

"Well…I…I'm just some old man and I've been here for…"

Bloody hell and it seems that I've lost track of the time as well. So here they are, the feast is not yet eaten and I stand there looking at the sun just past the mountains with both my hands on my head. It took a bloody while, but I turned to them to give them an answer.

"Ladies…I've bene here for so fucking long, that I really have no idea how much time I pissed away. I honestly don't know if I should have left by now."

"Well…what were you doing before all of this?"

"You see Fall, I was…can you guys keep a secret?"

This is where I knew I was fucking up. As soon as those words escaped my mouth, I was trembling. Kind of on a scale of ' _to be or not to be_ ' I was hoping at the time that this wasn't something I would regret. I've had those incident before.

So I told them…

"I was in charge of bringing men safely home into the realm of heaven."

Oh how itching it was to see those four girls just open their jaws. They were definitely in awe, I'll give them that. Not the response they would have expected.

"Short version, I'm just the guy who tried his very best to keep up with the title. There's nothing more to me…is there?"

Fall tries to fathom me with veracious words. It seemed to work but I still needed to be sure this wasn't a fluke.

"Sir, do you not see? You have so much."

"Okay just one other question. How come you four, despite me being an absolute prune, choose to help me out? Do you do this all the time? Do you four come in to bother other hermits and make your entrances in the same sequential order?"

"Sir…we try to do what we can for everyone we meet as we are able to."

"Well that's nice…would it hurt if I had to tell you four to bug off? I certainly appreciate your kind services but I think you guys have stuck around long enough."

Okay maybe that was a little too harsh. I didn't hate these guys but I didn't like them either. How could they claim to do the same thing I do without any sort of supernatural, omnipotent powers like mine? That's when I started to really figure it out!

The others didn't talk but Fall was really starting to look nervous and sad.

"…What are you proposing sir?"

"I could probably have you four do me a favor and continue to go out into the world to do your good biddings to other people, or I just wipe you from existence and do things myself."

"Wipe us from existence?"

"Oh you don't think I can do it?! Well then…"

I was pushing their buttons. I didn't REALLY mean to make them fade away, but it was still happening. They didn't think I could do it but there they were, freaking out that their bodies were transparent and the entirety of their matter was going floating away in little orange particles.

"I have a better idea."

In a shining flash of light, I granted them the powers of the elements. If you people can remember those staffs, this is kind of familiar. I gave them the ability to channel the elements based off their names.

Winter had the ability to control ice.

Spring could grow things in the palm of her hand.

Summer could wield fire.

And lastly, Fall was able to…okay she was just blowing Autumn leaves everywhere. I'm sure she'll find some other use.

"Eh sorry for the entire 'wipe you from existence' gizmo. But please, will you four use this magic to enhance your ability to help people around the world? Because I sure as hell can't keep up!"

"We would honored sir!"

And so there we have it…that's the story of how my vacation took the turn for the better, and how I met those four lovely ladies. Before those four could leave the premises, I stopped them one last time. Oh how I just tear up from thinking of that story. Oh dear…I need some Kleenex…I'll be right back. I'll let the story roll on while I'm gone.

"I did not introduce myself have I? Okay ahem…I'm…Doctor Monty. Hello…so nice to see you all."


	2. Chapter 2: World Within Remnant

Okay fellas…I'm back. I, Doctor Monty, am hear once again to make your hearts flutter and your minds combustiate…no that's not right. Should've said 'make your minds explode' instead of some word that doesn't even exist. Who the hell says combustiate? Oh shit, this is such an AWFUL start.

Anyway…!

Sorry that I got a tad bit worked out here and there telling you folks about how I met those four lovely ladies. You'd understand I'm sure, especially when you meet someone for the first time and they're not your 'cup of tea' as people say it. That was what happened with those four…

So now…how do we continue?

Ah yes…I will continue with this note.

Everything is down to a basic element of fluffed up myth and mystery, mixed in with a special ingredient commonly referred to as 'free will.'

Now that's funny…that is really funny as a matter of fact. Now, here's what _is_ funny…free will has its way of festering about, spreading all throughout the minds of people all about. Now in Remnant, years and years after those four had unfortunately passed away on the normal virtue and rules of life, I start to see more changes.

Oh boy…oh dear, oh deary me. Believe me when I say it and I probably shouldn't even need to say it, but free will has its ups and downs. The ups is what people tend to really take for granted, since it's expected that things are supposed to be a tolerable paradise…okay paradise is probably a bit off over the edge, how about tolerable living space? That better? You get my point?

Now for the downs, and believe me when and I CANNOT express this passionately enough. When things go downhill, most folks often find themselves drifting down into a world of shit. I myself tend to stay on the sidelines, watching and observing people carefully without drawing too much attention to myself.

I've done it before.

You probably already know about the time when I first revealed my voice to those good ol' Richtofen and his pals in Stalingrad all that time ago, telling them that I was the one leaving the stuff around as they fought the un-dead. Giving those four ladies was my last way of 'staying on the sidelines' or so to speak.

I don't really do that anymore.

Since I really don't know much of anyone around here, and I've been trying my best to give my head a rest from being omnipotent, my identity should be a secret anywho. My name isn't "Doctor Monty" in those fairy tales that tell the story of "The Wizard" granting the four "Seasonal Maidens" elemental powers, it's just "The Wizard."

Well guess what? That _wizard_ gets to watch the rest of mankind on Remnant fuck each other up, all because people couldn't get over the fact some folks had something like cat ears, horns, et cetera, coming out of their heads.

Even better!

Something like monkey tails attached to their ass or claws of a wolf stuck to their hands. Personal vendettas and admirations aside, I actually really adore those animal-hybrid folk! Hell, you should see what organization they got set up, _The White Fang._ In my personal opinion, I didn't really see what was so 'inhuman' about them. They were just peacefully protesting about their place in society, no harm there. I also liked the touch up of the white wolf as their symbol.

Ah well, at least both Faunus and Humans decided to collaborate when those damned Grimm creatures showed up…that's the only thing they really did in terms of working together.

That wasn't the last bit of the problems to come…

So now we got this "Great War", as historians dubbed it…It was the start for something despicable while of course, there's new opportunities for certain vultures to swoop in and claim the prize while law, order, and peace are established all across the world.

Are you ready for this…? GOOD.

With my initial understanding of how this world has been divided, they seem to be divided in a medieval styled way. Instead of multiple countries in the continents, there's a divide of four major Kingdoms that stretch out as far thee I could have seen.

Remember the part where I said I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself? Well it was working, number one. Number two, I decided to do this the old fashioned way and just give myself time to roam Remnant, and actually find out how things worked.

I think I should also mention why I did it. So sorry if you're falling asleep over there, here me out. I made an app once. Sound familiar? DID I TELL THEM THAT ALREADY?! Oh who am I talking to…? But I made an app, yes, on Earth I made an app.

I basically tried to make it SO good, that people would be able to simply download it, play around with it, and they find out if they were going to have a good day. The application was really popular, and I just took full advantage of the expansion of mobile technology on Earth as years passed beyond the twentieth century, just so I can have an aid for understanding people. I was not in it for the money!

However...It was actually something I somewhat regret. The information was just too much, especially when you're like me and you're trying to look out for _everyone._

Sad thing is however, you cannot please everyone no matter how hard you try. So before I go back to discussing the Kingdoms of Remnant and "The Great War", I'll finish up with the app.

I was completely amazed with what people were able to invent, which is why I made the app in the first place. Like I said, it's something I regret. It made me very depressed, all of it. I just couldn't handle it all. You should just see with what kind of shit I've piled up with all of the data I've received from the app. I can't really show any physical evidence, since that's all history now and all of it is gone.

Now…what was the point I was making? Oh yes… **UNDERSTANDING PEOPLE**.

This is me trailing back onto Remnant now. No more Earth for the time being. Sorry kiddos.

With a whole lot of traveling, the hikes, the storms, et cetera, I travelled across the world trying to document the events that I have seen from what had come out of "The Great War."

In order to understand people, I needed to place myself closer to them. Case and point.

* * *

First I decided to visit a Kingdom known as _Vacuo._ Let me tell you something right off the bat…that place was an absolute shithole. As if the harsh deserts surrounding the damn place wasn't enough! Even I could feel the blisters and the heat…oh boy don't even get me started with those who were living there!

Not only was the sun absolutely scorching hot, but the people were even hotter! And no I don't mean that they are hot in the way that some people would say, or at least this is what I _think_ they say. _"Dayum girl, you're hot!"_ or something on the lines of that...I think. Without wasting too much time I will say this, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was a paranoid mess who didn't even know the definition of happiness, peace, or law was.

I could swear to you at some points, their paranoia was rubbing off on me. Everyone there was giving me the stink eye and not a single person even smiled when I even just simply said, "Hello. How are you doing this fine day?" Well a "Fine Day" isn't exactly what happens, since every day is pretty much a shit day with barely getting by, worrying about food crops, worrying about getting their shit stolen from someone else, and the bloody factories that clog up the air! I mean SERIOUSLY?! How does anyone tolerate such a messy space?!

No…I would NOT have offered these people to come to The House. They have to be dead first…but then again everyone seemed to have been dying on the outside, if not, then their drive and motivation to live had already poofed itself from existence and all that's left is a bitter lemon's acid corroding their lives.

There I am thinking to myself, "Oooh, oooh, that's not good." The place was pretty much going to end up like China if things kept up. Though the people were pretty much all vicious daggers waiting to shank somebody, they were at least concerned for what was happening with those damn factories. One by one, I ask who are the one's causing this mess. The answer they give me is quite simple really.

The other Kingdoms.

There was one in particular everyone snarled at…and that is where I was going to go next, for their sake. Before I left Vacuo however, there was really only two positives I can highlight and one very important fact.

Number one. At least the place was not separated from the world. A gift from the aftermath of "The Great War", a communications tower to directly have contact with the other Kingdoms.

Number two. The only type of law and order they accepted was from a new school that was called Shade Academy. Everyone at Vacuo respected that studying the art of protecting themselves was a major thing, especially since some folks cling to the dream of becoming a huntsman or huntress, ready to fight those Grimm creatures that roamed Remnant.

Last but not least, and this is somewhat in the middle of good and bad, the place was one a flourishing paradise. There were stories that the folks at Vacuo told me about that anyone crazy enough to cross those deserts on foot, would receive an oasis that was far beyond their anticipation for reward.

But now…? Well it's not like that anymore. It's fucked now and nobody's going to kick back on their hammocks and suck on punch all day.

So there I was, leaving Vacuo and all the families and people behind to continue to suffer. It's really the first time in a long time I felt some sort of extra…eh…something. What's the word for this? I was so close to these guys, but just seeing me go made them a bit sad if they had to be honest. I too in a way was a bit upset about leaving, but I had to so I don't expose myself if I ever get the urge to "make it all nice again."

Ah Spring, if only she were here. She was always good at making people smile…

Let's move on.

* * *

Atlas…oh boy, and I'm going to use this comparison. This was just like watching Group 935 in the First World War extracting Element 115 in France, where Richtofen and pals met up for the first time ever.

When I got to Atlas, it was colder then leaving the most sensational ice cream on top of the coldest mountain I can think of. That wasn't really the coldest part of the Kingdom however, and there was no ice cream to delve in.

It was their absolute triumph in progress that made me shiver compared to the constant winter that blew over it.

So how in the world would this remind me of Group 935? Well Group 935 was one extreme but these Atlesian bastards were another. Group 935 may have developed the teleporter, thus making my job of observing the structure of time and space more difficult then it should have been, but these Atlesians were something else.

So if Group 935 took advantage of World War I and II to exploit their developments for weaponry and experiments, then what could these Atlesians want after "The Great War"?

Weapons, armies, technology. BOOM. They got it.

And how did they do this? Dust. Yeah…Dust.

But make NO mistake, Dust is no different than to that of Element 115. Take Element 115, the purest form of energy that Group 935 started to fiddle around with, and compare it to that of the Dust Atlas had extracted from places such as the wastelands of Vacuo, especially Vacuo. From my point of view, I understood that these Atlesians were a bunch of A-holes waiting to get what was coming to them.

I mean look what happened to Doctor Groph when he was going against Richtofen at the bloody castle. Let's just say Groph's demise was…enlightening, or so to speak. I'll leave it there.

Atlas…They're one of the reasons Vacuo was in complete shit. No one really cares since all they really wanted was to be the big guy of them all, to show the world whose boss.

Oh believe me, I had my fair shares of trouble with these guys, but they brushed me off pretty easily after a while.

No matter what I could do, I could not use any sort of power to just simply make everything go away. That's not exactly how it works and I had to be super-duper careful in what I did on my travels. Atlas was a driving force that had to remain for now. Whatever was going to happen, I have to be sure that everything stays in one place and all the events did not stumble over one another in a paradox or two.

At least their citizens were able to stay warm within those mountains, and the number of Grimm were pretty much down to nothing.

I have to be honest, I didn't stay too long and I was kind of starting to care less about the place. It was too cold for my taste and I really didn't like the guys who were running the place.

The Schnee Dust Company.

As far I am concerned, they were no secret organization hiding in the shadows, turning people into zombies, teleporting shit across time and space.

Oh well, at least Atlas had their own academy for those who still wished to fight out there against Grimm, and at least they had a communication tower just like Vacuo. In fact, I think Atlas, key word being 'think', Atlas developed that technology thus replacing the classic telegram and letter couriers.

If I had to compare-OH, let's throw in Division Nine while we're at it!

Group 935.

Division Nine.

Schnee Dust Company.

The Schnee's were pretty much babies piecing together blocks to make stable and structured towers compared to Group 935 and Division Nine. What? I NEVER said the Schnee's were superior to the other two!

But…as much as I hate it, I'm going to say it…Winter, I'm talking about the maiden Winter. Winter would have looked at the Schnee Dust Company and she would say, "they are a very aggressive and loud power who is in need of serenity, to become one with the environment they live around, to not fight the embrace of the cold mountains." Damn it…I'm mentioning them again aren't I?

Just so we're clear, I do not hate those four girls, but it's just been so fucking hard to forget about them while talking about where I traveled, okay?! Honestly, I'm getting worked up…!

Moving on!

* * *

From the Kingdom of Atlas, I finally begin to set off towards the Kingdom of Mistral. This place was rather intriguing to say the least. It's had a mix of everything, I got to say. From the rugged terrain to their sensational attitude towards culture and art, I'd say these guys had it pretty darn well! These guys really handled free will really, really well.

I was starting too really like the place! And I found again, they had an academy and communication tower of their own! GREAT. So it's been a while since I started travelling from Vacuo, to Atlas, and now Mistral! I wasn't going to really settle down here but I needed some rest for crying out loud! I may be able to keep going around the world, but this journey has already been tear-jerking and lung piercing enough to make me collapse! I needed a break, so I decide to trust booking myself into a simple hotel that they had around.

I had some cash and I had enough to spend at least a couple days before heading out to the last of the big four. The Inn I stayed in…Ha ha ha, that's one pun for the roads kids! Anyway, the place I stayed was dirt cheap but was relatively simple and to the point. It was there I realised that Mistral was not a place of complete and flourishing authenticity.

You see, from one side where it seems like the more 'able-bodied' folk, with some moolah in their pockets had some great contributions to the arts. Be it architecture, paintings, performances, et cetera, it was meant to spark some creativity in those who were searching for it.

There was also another side.

There were some low-life criminals. And I think those low-life bums were eying me all the same.

 _"Wooooh! Oooh! I'm so scared! I'm just a tourist running into a couple of brutes and I'm shitting myself because I don't know how to deal with 'em!"_

Pfft…! Yeah right! After all, it's not like I have anything of value to them except maybe oh I don't know…?

THE MOST POWERFUL ARTIFACT IN THIS OR ANY OTHER DIMENSION?!

Yeah that's right, I didn't leave the Summoning Key behind, I brought it with me and it's stuffed up my ass! Nah, I'm just messing with you! It's actually in depths of my red scarf that I keep on all the time. Pretty smart eh? Eh? EH?! Whatever fine, go ahead and laugh. Tell me that I'm an idiot for bringing along the Summoning Key. Go on…I'm waiting…No? Am I cutting off your thought process too early? Am I blowing your minds yet? Woah, am I right? Don't answer that one. I got a story to keep telling.

Okay, so the innkeepers were kind enough to give me a small room that at least had a bed, blanket, and some functional lighting. The place smelt like dog shit, but that's probably just me. I haven't showered or bathed in oh I don't fucking know…years?

I'm not even going to bother with numbers anymore. At this point, I'm done counting. In that hotel room, that was the first time I have ever complained about my hygiene. The innkeepers and thugs outside didn't have any problem, it was just me glaring at myself into a mirror. So what is it that I do next? Well nothing really…I go to sleep, hoping I don't wake up with the world shoved down my throat and my tail stuck between my two legs.

That's all really.

Snore, snore, snore, boring, boring, boring, blah, blah, blah.

OH SHIT.

Now, here's what you don't do to an old man who's simply trying to enjoy his breakfast on a beautiful morning. You don't go up to him and drag him out of the fucking place just to try and search my pockets. Not much cash on me so what did they-oh…the Summoning Key! Well that's fucking great! JUST great. Perfect. Those thieves didn't get very far. As a matter of fact, I remember them running away with the Key and they all seemed a bit dumbfounded at the sight of it. Next thing I know, they take their sorry asses someplace else and they drop the Key out on the street for me to go pick it up!

Doesn't end there however…some little brat goes and picks it up! Now I have to go and be the grumpy old man who has to convince Mommy and Daddy that their son took something that wasn't his! It was all over in mere minutes. Uh…NOPE, NOPE. No it wasn't!

ARGH…of COURSE the family had to ask where I was travelling from and who I was! Of course! So I just do the simple, "I'm Doctor Monty" thing and I just tell them I'm simply travelling and finding out stuff about the world. No need for other skepticism or questions to rise up from that one. Again, it's not like I am Doctor Monty in those stories, I'm just "The Wizard." They don't know that and I intended to keep it that way.

I was going to head out soon anyway. So I waved goodbye to little…Crayo. The boy's name was Crayo, a future successor artist and fighter of the Berry family.

Again, I can't help myself from bring them up again! Crayo was just a little bundle of joy, kind of like Summer to be honest. Oh boy…sea of emotions time kiddos. Better batten down the hatches!

* * *

So now we have the last of the last. Finally, after all this time…I made it to Vale. Okay then, so where do I even begin…? Hmm…where _do_ I even begin? I think that this is a pretty big tie compared to the other three I visited. Vacuo was pretty shit, but overall didn't fall flat one hundred percent. Atlus was too harsh. Mistral…eh, it was much more rewarding than the other two.

Vale? Oh boy…the place was a very interesting compromise, I'll tell you that. Everything just seemed to…AHEM, 'Fall' into place. Let's get the Fall reference out of the way early okay? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S FORCED OR NOT.

Vale, Vale, Vale, Vale…what do I say about you? Small town, not too expanded yet but it looks like there was a lot more room to grow. In an optimistic sense, Vale was the center of it all, and it seemed to be the shining beacon that shined across all corners of the globe, to welcome those who wished to be housed under their shelter.

That's my initial impression, especially when I see that the name of this town's huntsmen and huntress training academy is named Beacon Academy.


	3. Chapter 3: A Quick Suddenness

You all know how much I despised Group 935, correct? It's great that Remnant does not have the spread out loop holes that the other universe I dealt with had. The minute Group 935 teleported for the first time, everything I knew by-the-book about linear time being in place was changed. How in the hell was I supposed to keep track of every piece of matter moving through rips into time and space, causing multiple paradoxes upon paradoxes to stack up on one another?

I know it sounds naïve, but my presence along with the artifact you're all tired of hearing of by now, isn't exactly a deep concern that needs to be addressed. As long as those wounds in the sky don't open up and bleed, they will all be fine and my world that I have yet to get back to won't turn into a pile of garbage. That's the only reason I brought the key with me anyway and so far, there have been no catastrophes or incidents.

So kiddos, why am I talking about Group 935 again? Here's the point that I would to address today.

Profit.

Typically in a world as flawed as anything, like the one I'm standing in right now, you need MONEY. If I can remember correctly, Group 935 had a reciprocating relationship with their home base country. It was as simple as, crafting new weaponry and tech for the Germans, and then they'll pay them some good DOPE to add onto the pools of money they may or may not have had.

So how about here, in V-? Let's get back to the present for a second. So how about here in Vale? Well, the city wasn't looking too, TOO big as of yet…but I suspect that given time will run its course, that will all change.

How does one exactly make it through day-by-day with the luxury of time slowly, and infinitely, charting its course? Well you can't leave someone to wait around and rot away doing nothing. THEY NEED A JOB TO DO.

Whether if someone needed to bring in the crops, import, export, maintenance, even mopping up all the shit in a horse kennel, they still got some cash to compensate them for it.

So where does this leave me? I haven't exactly gotten aboard that bandwagon of 'work' for a while. The last thing I did was having those four clowns pay for their weaponry and gumball needs, which I'm sure you know of what _that_ implies by now. I don't need to directly quote the last time I had to watch them work their way through a dragon infested Stalingrad…again.

I'd say in order to continue blending in, I think I'd need to get in line with all the rest of these fools. So what can I really do without attracting too much attention to myself? I also got to preserve a sense of dignity. After all, I have to still observe and do some things from a distance.

So what can I really do to pass the time? Hmm…

I could literally build my own one man circus doing every single stunt at the exact same time. Entertainment seems to be one of the more popular things these days. Folks could use a good theatrical thrill, but I'm not the guy for that and considering that things are stable for the most part, I don't exactly need to supply anyt-

…

Oh…Oh…! OH! Actually, I think that would work perfectly. I still got some sort of manipulative energy left. I'm bound to come up with something and I already have the gumball machines that I have designed specifically to deploy in any area of need for survival. I'm "enjoying", just to put it in light and optimistic terms, life in the city of Vale.

So what am I getting so jittery and worked up about? You see, as I have been living in Vale, I've actually been keeping a close eye on the two things that stand atop the scales of good and evil. In the red corner, Grimm, thieves, criminal, so-on and so-forth. In the blue corner, there are those huntsmen and huntresses.

See what I am getting at…? No? Ah, you'll see soon.


End file.
